1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rechargeable batteries and more particularly to methods used to recharge such batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous in today's society. These devices are generally powered by one or more rechargeable batteries. For example, most cellular telephones can be coupled to a charger that can charge the telephone's battery after several hours, depending on how badly the battery is depleted. Lengthy charge times, however, are a major inconvenience to consumers.